Cetra Pie
by Aeon Princess
Summary: The FF7 story continues with Aerith, still struggling to return to the Promised Land, Cloud and his dating problems, and the other characters' funny but strange subplots.
1. Destination: Midgar

Chapter 1 - Destination: Midgar  
  
I spun around. There it was, right behind me. And I spun around again, becoming dizzy. There it was, in front of me, as well as to my left and to my right. I was trapped between two spiked walls.  
  
I looked up, and there was the clear blue sky. Doves flew overhead, and the sun shined brightly in the sky, telling me it was high noon. I looked back at the walls, closing in slowly but surely. "Crap," I muttered. I clutched the staff close to me and just stared at the spikes, hopelessly. I couldn't fly and I couldn't dig, and I couldn't run anywhere - the walls were closing in at all sides. So as sweat poured down my face I clasped my hands together, my heated palms still tightly holding my staff, and as the droplets of perspiration hit the dry caked mud I was standing on, I muttered a prayer. A useless one, or so I thought.  
  
The spikes were about five inches away from me, and I awaited death. This wasn't how I expected to die, but I didn't think about regrets now. Just as soon as I had estimated the length of the spikes, a shout came from the sky and the whirring of a helicopter's propeller whizzed in my ears. In less than a second a ladder unrolled right before me, and the man's voice told me to grab on and climb. I didn't even hesitate as I tucked the staff under my left arm and took hold of the ladder with my right hand, as just as soon as I had gotten my grip, up up and away I went.  
  
The pit was half full of sand, and I would've drowned in the desert before I'd have gotten spiked to death. As the helicopter lifted and flew forward, the rope ladder swayed and I swung forward, just enough so that a particularly long, thin spike managed to poke me in the ribs. I screamed, as the helicopter finally lifted up out of the reach of the spike walls, and nearly lost my grip as I became faint with fear. I tried not to look down as I climbed up the ladder, but couldn't resist taking a peek. Looking down at the ground was hard enough, but I even caught sight of the stream of blood slowly trickling down my dress, leaving a dark bloody stain on the soft pink material.  
  
"Hurry up!" came a loud voice from the top of the ladder. "This thing can't hold your extra weight under it for too long!"  
  
I groaned "Yeah, yeah," and climbed up the rest of the way. Once at the top, I collapsed on the floor of the helicopter on my hands and knees, then my staff dropped on the floor as I reached over to cover the wound at my side.  
  
"You're lucky we got here in time. Rude saw you in that pit before we left the area of patrol."  
  
I lifted my head weakly to nod a polite 'thanks', but somewhere, the name Rude registered in my mind, and wouldn't go away.  
  
"What's your name, pretty girl?" the man who spoke kneeled down and looked me in the eyes, brushing the loose strands of hair from my face. His face was familiar too.  
  
"A.Aerith," I managed to say, and sat up. As my vision cleared I managed to get a good look at the man kneeling in front of me. Before he could speak, I exclaimed, "Turks!"  
  
The man smirked and crossed his arms, then brushed his hair back in a suave motion. "Hmph. I guess you remember us. Well, my name's Reno."  
  
"Reno...and...Tseng.and...and Ella..," I stammered.  
  
"It's Elena," came a firm, fierce voice.  
  
I looked up at the blonde woman standing above me. She glared down at me, not full of hate, but of envy. I could see it in her eyes; she was almost turning green.  
  
I finally managed the strength to stand up, and Reno stood up as well. I looked at all of them, matching my glare with Elena's, and kept the same glare for Reno. "Hmph. What a coincidence. The same group of losers that threw me into that god-forbidden pit is the same group of losers that rescue me from it."  
  
Reno smirked again, and Elena threw a spitting glare at me again. This time I ignored it, and crossed my arms, standing in a defiant position, trying to cover up my fear. The Turks were very powerful and had like, the best weapons, and if I dared anger one of them, I would seriously face the consequences.  
  
"You're not as soft spoken as you look, Miss Aerith," he said, crossing his arms and standing the same way I was.  
  
"Yeah, well, I look like a lot of things."  
  
"Like a wolf that needs taming, too?" As quickly as I heard the voice, a stick was upon the back of my head, and it beat me down. I rolled over onto my back and threw my hands and feet up to halt the staff, but looked into the eyes of Tseng, the leader of the Turks.  
  
My arms and legs went limp, and I even felt like my bones melted away. Tseng was bewitchingly handsome, yet so horrifyingly evil. His stare seemed to burn away my skin and eyes, and I closed them so I would not feel the heat rushing to my face.  
  
Tseng had my staff now in his possession, and immediately began emptying the materia from its slots. I heard the master materia drop to the floor, making little clinks and rolling about.  
  
"Hey!" I cried. "Put my materia back!" As I expected, Tseng ignored me and continued to tamper with my staff until finally he took it steadily between two hands and snapped it clear in half with his strong arms.  
  
I felt the tears rush to my eyes, even though they were closed, it stung because the one weapon I had held throughout the whole adventure with Cloud and the other Avalanche members and Shin-Ra resisters, I had used that staff. I had used the materia, I had defeated so many enemies with that staff. Even when Tifa died for me, I had used that staff on the cruel beasts that had attacked us, and used it to take out my revenge on Sephiroth. It meant so much to me, and now, it was no longer useable.  
  
"Hmph. You'll have no need for such toys anymore when we get to where you're going."  
  
I opened my eyes, they now were not filled with sadness and pain but shock, anger and hate. "I'm not going anywhere with you," I sneered back, sitting up and finally standing. In my anger, I scooped up the materia quickly then turned to look out the window. We were far from the dusky desert of the Gold Saucer Area and flying over the ocean.  
  
"You're not going anywhere away from us, sweetie-pie," Reno interrupted, stepping forward and snatching the materia from my weakly clenched hand.  
  
I spun around and sent a fist out for Reno's face on impulse, refusing to let him take the last weapon items I had for my own. Just as quickly as I sent up my fist a tough hand flew up to block mine, and he closed his grip around my fist and twisted my arm back around, so harshly I cried out, and dropped to the floor.  
  
"You ... you! You're evil, but I never knew you were so cruel!" I refused to cry as I stood up once more, holding my twisted arm in the other. I didn't make a move to get my materia back as I helplessly watched Reno tuck the materia into his suit jacket pocket and brush back his hair with another suave motion. He hadn't answered my remark, and simply looked to Tseng.  
  
Tseng nodded, as if he had received a telepathic message, and looked back to me, grabbing my upper arm firmly, yanking me closer to him. He leaned close and whispered loudly in my face, his warm, stinking breath filling my nostrils and making me gag. I thought I smelled a faint whiff of ale. "You're going to the Shin-Ra headquarters to work for Rufus Shinra himself. This is considered an honor, so you better be on your best behavior else I'll snap your neck up more than Reno snapped up your arm." With that, he released me, and I fell back onto my bottom again.  
  
I rubbed my aching arm gently, wincing at the thought of having my neck snapped with such greater pain than my arm ached now. I usually wasn't so weak, but the shock of everything I'd been through up until now was seriously slowing me down.  
  
"I..don't want to have anything..to do with that rat Rufus," I growled under my breath, trying to build myself up again.  
  
"Hah, that is hardly your choice to make. He's looking for someone to be his personal test subject, and as an Ancient, you'd make the perfect specimen." Tseng rubbed his head briefly, then crossed his arms again.  
  
"I've already been Hojo's lab rat, I'll not be Rufus's," I replied hoarsely.  
  
"Why, Hojo was a rat himself. His experiments were futile and a waste of Shinra's money. But since Hojo's death, Rufus has been planning his own experiments. You should feel honored, you'll have been his first official experiment." Reno said.  
  
"No!" I cried, standing up again. This time I felt in such a fighting mood, I even had ideas of taking over the helicopter and flying back to the Promised Land on my own. Little did I know that the idea wouldn't fly too well.  
  
"I demand you take me back-" but before I could finish, a gun barrel knocked me over the side of the head and I blacked out completely as the Turks' helicopter flew closer to its destination: Midgar. 


	2. They Meet Again

Chapter 2 - They Meet Again  
  
I think I was on the floor until I felt strong hands lift me up. I was so exhausted still, I just stayed limp until finally Rude (just like his name) kicked me, and said, "Get up, we're not dragging you to Rufus, as long as you've got legs, you're going to walk on them."  
  
I grunted softly, but did as they commanded. I wasn't about to resist. I was in their territory, already I saw quite a few dozen Shin-Ra soldiers lined up in the ranks, and there wouldn't be anything I could do without a weapon. So all I could do was stumble along weakly, occasionally being kicked in the shins to speed up, until finally we made our way up the elevator to the 69th floor in the elevator.  
  
Immediately, I stood straight up, and put a defiant look on my face. I wasn't about to look weak in front of Rufus Shinra himself. Reno chuckled. "So you want us to think you're a weak piece of shit while you're alone with us, but when you're in front of President Shinra you want to look independent and strong."  
  
Elena and Rude halted their movement at Reno's command. Before we ascended up the tall flight of stairs to the 70th floor, Reno stepped close in front of me, then pulled me closer, reaching out with his warm hand wrapped around my neck. "You're going to listen to Rufus's every orders. Obey every command. Do exactly what he says. And if I see a single glint of hope in your eye, any slight bit of defiance on your face, or any movement of resistance, I'll have you shot on the spot." With that, Reno stepped back, smirking again, and motioned for Elena and Rude to continue escorting me up the steps to the 70th floor.  
  
The doors opened and there he was, sitting there, his hair slicked back and wearing that white leather jacket. Elena and Rude immediately released me, and I jolted forward, rubbing my arms, looking back at them hatefully. Finally I managed to compose myself and look up at Rufus, staring him in the eye even though we were a reasonable distance away, and he only smiled back at me. I awaited his first word or motion.  
  
"Reno, your services are no longer needed. Thank you." Rufus raised his hand and shook it at Reno, and with that Reno spun around and motioned for his Turk friends to follow him. The all left the room and then I continued to stand still as a rock, with the anger showing from my eyes.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I said angrily in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh, dear Aerith, we meet again. It seems ever so long that we last spoke to each other."  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"Aren't you going to welcome me with open arms? I welcomed you warmly."  
  
I continued to say nothing.  
  
"Don't be that way, Aerith. You know I had no hard feelings when I had you kidnapped."  
  
I quickly spoke up, the anger and tears seething in my voice. "You know you almost had me killed," I said, clenching my fists. "Reno snapped my staff and stole my materia. I want it back!"  
  
Rufus smiled, and swiveled in his chair a little bit. "Ahh, my dear Aerith, there is nothing I can do about that. If you want something from the Turks, you've got to deal with the Turks."  
  
"You're the head honcho here, where'd all your power go?!?!" I snapped spitefully.  
  
Rufus sounded slightly angered and his voice rose quickly. "Mind your tongue, woman!"  
  
"Do I have to remind you that I am not just a woman, I am an Ancient? You'd pay millions in Gil to have me! And you do! But I'm not going to stay. I'm leaving." I hesitated, but turned around and began walking to the door.  
  
"You stop right there, and turn around!"  
  
I froze, then spun around, and continued to spit hateful remarks. "It's because of this damned company that your father is dead! It's because of your damn greediness that the earth is dying! And if you hadn't been jumping over the idea of stealing Mako from the planet, you'd probably be in the Promised Land too! But your people had to take the earth from my people. You were all so greedy! Even now! And the people of your kind that try to help out the planet, doing the right thing, are getting killed! You call them slum trash but they actually could make a difference! We already did! You, you're the scum! You should be the slum trash-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rufus shouted, standing up. His voice was harsh now, and his face was rough and twisted.  
  
"I was going to offer you a job position as secretary in this building, seeing as you're wandering the world alone with no purpose-"  
  
"I DO have a purpose! To find the Promised Land and take over this earth-"  
  
"-but you seem to want to be in the jails with your 'human' friends." Rufus sat down now, a little calmer and more controlled.  
  
"..jail?" I said softly, almost at a whisper.  
  
Rufus nodded, an evil smile crossing his face, seeing that I had been defeated. "I took good care of them though. They have the best suites, the best toilettes, and the best iron beds." ".this is typical of you," I muttered.  
  
"Hmm, typical or not, it is essential if I wish to continue producing Mako for the fools out there under the plates and around the world. So if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do." Rufus spun around so that his chair was not facing me, and it seemed like he pressed a button at his desk or something because right as he spun around two strong arms grabbed me by the shoulders again and yanked me away. Before I was dragged out of the big doors I shouted, "You'll never get away with this! I'll find Sephiroth and we'll take what belongs to us back!" And the doors slammed shut.  
  
After the next few minutes, I blacked out. 


	3. Cetra Pie

Chapter 3 - Cetra Pie  
  
When I woke up, I don't remember what happened to me. I remembered everything up until I blacked out, and it seems like one of the Turk henchmen must've put me out with black smoke or something. Anyway, I woke up on a cold hard iron floor, I woke up to the face of a big ugly man.  
  
"Yo, Aerith, you awake yet?"  
  
I shook my head, stunned by the voice, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Who are you?"  
  
"Damn girl, don't you remember me?" The voice asked.  
  
I blinked and shook my head again. Then I narrowed my eyes and got a better look at the man's face. "B.Barret?!?!?"  
  
I stood up quickly, and leaped into the air. "Barret! Barret! Barret!" I cried.  
  
"Jeez girl, you don't need to get so frisky." Barret shrugged.  
  
I brushed myself off, calming down, then spun around to look for a mirror. Instead, I found Cloud leaning on a wall behind me.  
  
"Oh hi Cloud!" I ran a few steps to him and hugged him. He smiled halfway, but his eyes looked glazed over in thought.  
  
I leaned back. "Cloud, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shin-Ra is what's wrong. Rufus is what's wrong. Everything is wrong, yet I can't give up."  
  
I looked around. "Hey, security is so lax around here, it'd be easy to break out. Especially with Barret's strength, and Cloud's sword." I trailed off, losing it.  
  
".and your.hey! Where's your staff? And materia?" Barret interrupted.  
  
I paused. "Ahhh.uhh..well, you see, I was kidnapped by the Turks, and Reno stole my materia..and my staff got broken." I almost felt the heat rush to my face again.  
  
"......" even Cloud couldn't say a word.  
  
"C'mon guys, I can get new materia! I think."  
  
Barret laughed. "Heh, planning to steal some from Rufus's treasury?"  
  
I stopped. "Treasury?" Then my eyes lit up. "Aha! That's where he keeps those billions of Gil!"  
  
Cloud stood up. "Don't get greedy now, Aerith." He moved over to the wall in front of me and stood in the backdrop behind Barret. "Maybe all you need is a new staff, but we're not here to break into Rufus's bank. We're here to stop him from committing crimes around the world. We're here to save the earth."  
  
"I'm here to take over the earth," I said quickly.  
  
Cloud and Barret looked up. In the sudden silence all I could hear was the wheezing and snoring coming from nearby. I looked over to the iron bed, and underneath it was a sleeping Red XIII. I lowered my voice and continued. "I met Sephiroth and since we are both Ancients, we came to an agreement. We'll both do our parts to save the earth from Rufus Shinra and then take it back for Mother and the Promised Land. But I don't know where he is; I'm looking for him right now."  
  
Cloud shuddered. "He could be anywhere. He has that ability."  
  
I nodded. "But something's wrong. I've been calling to him the way he told me to, and nothing happened. Either he's blacked out or he's doing something without my permission."  
  
"Well you're sure as hell not his boss," Barret said.  
  
"I know that," I frowned. I sighed. What was the world coming to? I was getting a headache, and sitting down was the only option.  
  
"Ya know what I think about Rufus?" said Barret out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Said Cloud and I at the same time.  
  
"I think Rufus is gonna use you, Aerith. You're the only Ancient that's easy to get his greedy hands on, and he's got you in his jail. But I think he doesn't want you for science experiments. He's going to be nice to you to get your help. He only wants a piece of the Cetra Pie."  
  
"Cetra Pie? Where'd that come from?" I asked.  
  
"Ya know, he wants to get in on the Promised Land business. After all that fighting, he probably figured that trying to stop us isn't gonna work, so he's gonna try negotiating. Sounds like Rufus Shinra to me." Barret crossed his arms and leaned against the wall again, falling into silence.  
  
I thought about it in my head. Perhaps Barret was right; after this night Rufus would treat me like a queen just to get his hands in on the Promised Land. After all, who knew? The Promised Land might have mounds and mounds of Mako just waiting to be sucked up by the greedy Rufus Shinra and his corps. But there was something I could do - I could resist, and if I was Rufus's only hope, I could get power from him. Gain power.money and power on earth, then use it just as he and his father did to get my hands on the Promised Land. Afterwards I'd dump Rufus out like old shoes and keep it all to myself.  
  
I told this plan to Cloud, and he nearly blew up going ballistic.  
  
"WHAT are you TALKING about??!!?" he cried, swinging his sword around. "You know what killed the former president of Shin-Ra? GREED! His power and money equaled greed, and once he got into that power and money it never stopped! He couldn't stop being evil and greedy and look where he is now - DEAD! Aerith, I care too much about you to let you do this. If that's what you're going to do, then I'll have to kill you now. You'll get in the way of saving the world by doing your own thing." I watched Cloud's face as tears filled his eyes, then I shook my head, lowering it so all I could look at were my sorry feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cloud, I didn't realize." I stopped and looked up at Barret. His face was twisted like he was thinking "What the hell is she up to?" but I didn't say anything. I just kept looking at my feet. ".I know, it was just an idea, I won't carry through with it, of course."  
  
Cloud nodded, not lifting his own head, then turned away so his side and most of his back was facing me. I sighed, turning away, and sat down by the iron bed in thought. After a while I went to sleep thinking about what I was going to do about my obviously obtuse predicament. 


	4. Die For You

Chapter 4 - Die For You  
  
I woke up on a soft, cushioned floor. I sat up and I blinked, waking up faster than usual this time. I looked around real fast and it only took me one glance straight ahead to tell me that I was back in Rufus Shinra's big room on the 70th floor.  
  
I woke up slightly befuddled. "You guys need to stop taking me places while I sleep," I said, rubbing my head. "I don't like sleepwalking much less traveling places when my eyes are closed and I don't know where I'm heading or what I'm doing."  
  
I managed to stand up and brush myself off, sleepy-eyed. Despite my long sleep I was still exhausted, thinking about the past day's events made me tired again.  
  
I stood still as Rufus sat up, smiling at me. "Today's going to be your first day working down on the 2nd floor," he said proudly.  
  
"Wha.huh? 2nd floor?" I was stunned. Why was he doing this?  
  
"You need secretary assistant work before you can move up to the higher levels, so I'll make you.let's see." Rufus punched some buttons on his compu-pad at his desk and looked back up at me, smiling professionally. "You'll be Employee 4127's secretary assistant."  
  
I was shocked. "I'm worth billions to you and you're putting me on the 2nd floor as an assistant?"  
  
"You're not worth anything to me, dear, in fact, you cost me. While you roam out in the world searching for a lost cause, I could have you in this building learning valuable office skills and getting involved in our company like you should be. Sephiroth wouldn't be suited for this job of course because he's much too good for this company, but you're just perfect." Rufus leaned back in his chair, grinning.  
  
I was still stunned and by now, slightly annoyed by Rufus's games. "Listen to me," I said sharply, "I have nothing to do with the humans of this earth. I have nothing to do with this company. I have nothing to do with you, most of all."  
  
"Oh dear Aerith, you've got some facts all mixed up in that pretty little head of yours."  
  
I growled slightly, growing even more annoyed by the moment. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes, dear Aerith. In fact, I'd die for you. I'm actually so infatuated with you that if you demand something more than a 2nd floor apprentice job - I'll move you directly into the Turks' gang."  
  
With that, I nearly fainted. "I don't even have a WEAPON!" I cried. "How am I going to be able to join the Turks?"  
  
"As you said, dear, this is where my power comes in. I can control them, they'll have to let you join whether or not you or they want you to. So this way I'll keep a closer watch over you dear." He smiled ever so softly. "I wouldn't dream of hurting the last living Cetra on this planet. No, no, that wouldn't be right." Then he spun around again, and the doors opened. In walked the Turks.  
  
Out of them all, Reno, Rude, and Elena, Tseng looked the most furious. "This is an outrage!" Tseng demanded, waving his arms furiously.  
  
Rufus simply ignored him. "Heh.you don't know what's an outrage to me, Mr. Tseng. Either you take Miss Aerith onto the Turks or you resign your duties as Turk leader."  
  
Upon hearing that, Reno, Rude and Elena turned and looked at Tseng. He looked at them and examined the pleading look upon their faces, clearly saying that they'd rather have their harsh, fierce and bossy boss for a Turk leader than this clearly inexperienced resistance girl from the Ancients. Tseng nodded slowly, frowning slightly, then looked back to Rufus. "Alright, I'll take her," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Rufus smiled triumphantly. "I thought so," he said, and crossed his fingers. "Now be gone with you all." Rufus spun back around in his chair so his backs faced them all again.  
  
I sighed, breathing in and out deeply to keep the fear from rushing to me. I was going to be one of the Turks! And not because I asked - because Rufus seemed to take a false liking to me! Well that was interesting. Because I would be right in the center of all the important information the Turks needed to run.  
  
Tseng growled lowly at me as I walked past him, and I returned the growl just as meanly. I didn't care about them now that I was a Turk. I strode straight back to the jail cells and told Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Cloud. "You guys, I'm a Turk now."  
  
Barret's chin dropped, and Red muttered something. Cait Sith shrugged as if this fact was insignificant to him, and Yuffie merely remained silent. Tifa said "Oh my god!" and muttered something under her breath, but Cloud just stood against the wall, still silent, and continued to look at the floor.  
  
"..Cloud?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Aren't you going to comment on this?"  
  
"Why comment if it'll do no good? You didn't listen the first time."  
  
I grew impatient, stomping my foot. "What do you mean I didn't listen the first time?!!? I heard you!"  
  
"You heard nothing of what I said. And you still joined the Turks."  
  
"It wasn't my choice, I was forced to by Rufus."  
  
"Oh, now Rufus is just recruiting anyone into the Turks? How about I walk up to him right now and ask him if I may join the Turks?"  
  
"Cloud! Don't be immature!" scorned Tifa. She scowled, then looked back to me, trying to look as friendly and homely as possible. "Aerith, no matter what you do, AVALANCHE'll back you up. And I'm assuming Cloud is part of us since he travels with us everywhere." She giggled slightly.  
  
Cloud didn't move or say a word.  
  
"Oh come on Cloud, you should be happy! Now that I'm in the Turks, I can get us some valuable information!"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "It would never work that way. There must be more to it. Just like Barret said yesterday - he only wants a piece of the Cetra Pie by getting to you through the nice route."  
  
I shrugged. "So? It's still free authority. He was going to put me down on the 2nd floor, you know," I added.  
  
"Hehe. Do what you want, Aerith."  
  
I shrugged, thankful this conversation finally came to an end. "Don't worry, I'll put my status with the Turks to good use," I finished, and turned back around to adjust my hairpiece.  
  
Cloud looked up once. "He said he would die for you, right?" I believe I had told them this in the conversation a while ago. I nodded.  
  
Cloud grinned, then looked back down. "He's in love with you, Aerith. He really WILL die for you."  
  
After that, I just stood there, unsure of what to do next. 


End file.
